Source of All Evil
The Source of All Evil, or simply The Source, is the supreme antagonist in the TV show Charmed. He is an extremely powerful demon who is the ruler of the underworld. The Source was responsible for incarcerating the powerful demon Zankou and The Tall Man. He is also responsible for banishing numerous beings from the underworld, such as the vampires, wizards, Kurzon, and possibly even Hecate. Among the Source's many demonic powers are throwing fireballs, teleportation (flaming), manipulating flame, shape-shifting, summoning demons and evil beings, mind control and possession. He was portrayed by Michael Bailey Smith, Ben Guillory, and Peter Woodward over the course of the series, and had a brief resurrection in one episode of the show's 8th season. Biography Season 1 The warlocks, Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster, were working for the Source to obtain the Charmed Ones' powers. When their plan failed due to Leo, and Piper and Prue made Hannah kill Rex, Hannah was vanquished by the Source for her failure. Later, the demons Inspector Rodriguez and Tempus worked together to kill the Charmed Ones on behalf of the Source, Tempus turning time back in order to give Rodriguez an advantage over the Charmed Ones. This resulted in the death of Andy Trudeau, but the Charmed Ones were able to defeat Tempus, and Rodriguez was vanquished by Prue. Season 2 The demon Litvack directly served the Source, but was vanquished by Bane. Near the end of the season, the Infernal Council sent a Dragon Warlock and a Genie to kill the Charmed Ones, although this failed. Season 3 The Source was more directly involved in Season 3, though he didn't physically appear until the season finale. He sent the Triad after the Charmed Ones, along with half-demon Cole Turner/Balthazar. However, Cole fell in love with Phoebe, turned good, and killed the Triad, prompting the Source to put a bounty on his head. When the Charmed Ones' fight with Shax exposed both witches and demons, Cole convinced the Source to get Tempus to turn time back and prevent this from happening. However, the Source set it so that Phoebe would not be in the room during Shax's attack, resulting in Shax killing Prue. Season 4 The Source sent numerous demons after the Charmed Ones when Prue was replaced by the Halliwells' younger half-sister Paige. The Charmed Ones caught up with the Source later and eventually duked it out with him in vengeance for him killing Prue, their sister. When the Seer, an upper-level demon prophetess, had a vision of the Charmed Ones vanquishing the Source with a trap, the Source obtained the Hollow, which was sealed away by an agreement between good and evil due to the danger of its power. The Source sent demons to use the Hollow and absorb Piper and Paige's powers, which were given to him when the demons were vanquished. However, the Seer foresaw the complete destruction of both sides due to the Hollow, and when the Source refused to seal the Hollow away again, the Seer turned to Cole and gave him the Hollow. Cole took one of the Source's fireballs for Phoebe, absorbing his power, and then the Charmed Ones used a magic spell invoking the power of their ancestors to destroy the Source. After the Source's death, his dark powers remained inside Cole, his essence filling the void left by Belthazor (Cole's demon half had been vanquished by the fiancee of one of his victims). Cole's new demon half became the next Source, which spoke as a separate entity from Cole and eventually took over. As the Source, Cole married Phoebe in a black magic wedding in the Underworld, and attempted to poison Phoebe as vengeance, but the Charmed Ones came to Phoebe's aid and saved her, making her realize her husband was the Source. So Cole was lured into the same trap the Source had been vanquished previously and was destroyed. Again, his essence lived on inside Cole and Phoebe's unborn demon child, the Source's Heir, and then the Seer encased the Source's Heir, and therefore the Source's essence, in herself, effectively becoming the new Source. The Seer reigned for a short time as the Source, but the Charmed Ones goaded her into tapping into her full power. The Seer did so and she self-destructed, unable to contain the power. The Source was then defeated for good, and the Infernal Council, Dark Priest, and Source's Heir were destroyed along with her. With no one else containing the Source's power, the Source was defeated for good. Season 8 The original half-faced Source was briefly resurrected by a Possessor Demon, but was re-killed when Piper vanquished the demon with Molecular Combustion. Powers and Abilities As the ruler of the Underworld and all that's evil, The Source is one of the most powerful magical beings in the series, and one of the Charmed Ones' greatest enemies. He has displayed a multitude of powers, more than any other demon in the series. Notable instances of his great powers are when he delayed Cole's death so that Phoebe could see him die, and by blocking Phoebe's premonitions about Cole for months. He is extremely difficult to truly vanquish due his existence as an essence of evil, even surviving being destroyed by the Power of Three on more than one occasion. After being reborn as a Golem, the Source's already immense powers grow even further due to his powerful new body, and he could only truly be vanquished when the sisters attacked him with the Excalibur, a potion brewed with the power of the entire good Magical Community and a more powerful version of the Power of Three spell. Aside from his powers, the Source is an intelligent and cunning demon, having ruled the Underworld for centuries and dealing with all kinds of threats and concealing his true nature to other demons. He also has an understanding of the human nature and has exploited the sisters' bonds, their desires on a peaceful life and their calling to protect the innocents to his advantage on more than one occasion. *Basic Powers: **Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. When Cole was the Source, he casted a curse on a facial cream so that Phoebe would have an allergic reaction. The curse also tampered with the effects of a vanishing spell, causing Phoebe to become invisible. Also, as a Golem, the Source was able to cast a spell to magnify the effects of Hogan's Discord power, causing the near-entire mortal population of San Francisco to attack the Charmed Ones. *Active Powers: **Conjuration: The ability to draw objects into existence out of thin air. As Cole, the Source once used this power to conjure an athame and even an entire diner table for him and Phoebe. **Electrokinesis: The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. Used when possessing Shane. **Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. **Energy Beam: The power to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually through the hands, at a intended target. Used as a Golem. **Energy Blast: The ability to shoot an incredibly powerful blast of pure energy, hitting a target with great force. Used when possessing Shane, through his eyes. **Flaming: The ability to teleport through flames. **Fire Balls: The ability to throw spheres of fire. The Fire Balls used by the Source had a distinct upper-level appearance, manifesting as swirling metallic rings engulfed in flames. After his ressurection as a Golem, his fire balls increased in destructive power, causing large explosions on impact and he could also produce much larger ones than the typical hand-held ones. **Force Fields: The ability to generate protective force fields. The Source possessed the ability to cast an invisible force field around himself, which would manifest itself in a flash of flames and violently repel those who came in contact with it. **Incineration: The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. **Invisibility: The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. The Source used this power while posing as a Chameleon Demon and followed Piper through an alley. **Mind Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the minds of others. The Source once used this power to enter and manipulate the mind of Piper Halliwell to make her think magic was never real. **Suggestion: The ability to project oneself as an inner voice to others, implanting suggestions and thoughts to unknowing victims. Used when possessing Shane. **Portal Creation: The ability to create portals to other locations or planes. The Source once opened a portal through which he vanquished the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He also created a portal which would suck the losers of the wrestling ring of Kellman's Academy to Purgatory. **Apportation: The ability to teleport objects from one place to another. As Cole, the Source used this ability multiple times to remove the evidences of his interactions with Demons. **Possession: The ability to possess and control the body of other being by entering it. **Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire via the power of the mind. **Rising: The ability to magically defy gravity and rise immediately upright when falling or after a fall. **Shapeshifting: The ability to alter one's physical shape to assume the appearance of another. **Summoning: The ability to summon someone into the user's vicinity. **Banishing: The ability to cast one out and forbid their return. **Super Speed: The ability to move at supernatural speeds. **Super Strength: Magically augmented physical strength. As a Golem, his raw physical strength is further augmented, due to his new massive physique. **Thermokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate heat. As Cole, he used this power to rapidly heat up and vaporize a Harpy's cut-off hand. **Technopathy: The ability to control and manipulate all forms of technology. As Cole he triggered a smoke alarm, a toaster and to cause his phone to ring. **Telepathy: The ability to hear and broadcast one's thoughts and those of others. **Transformation: The ability to alter the physical shape of another being or object. As Cole, the Source once used this power to turn The Seer into a man to avoid detection. **Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the power of the mind. **Crushing: The ability to surround an objects or power with pressure, causing it to be destroyed. **Sleep Induction: The power to put someone to sleep on command. *Other Powers: **Adjusting: The ability to resist and fight through inhibitory molecular-based powers. **High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Enhanced after becoming a Golem, due to his new body's stone skin, as Piper noted that her new power would be useless against him, instead resorting into using the Excalibur. **Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. **Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body once it has been destroyed. The Source was able to reconstitute himself after being blown up by Molecular Combustion. **Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. **Soul Projection: The ability to contain souls of the dead in physical vessels. Gallery 180px-SourceFinal.jpg Trivia *The Source was responsible for incarcerating the powerful demon Zankou and the Tall Man. He is also responsible for banishing numerous beings from the Underworld, such as Vampires and the demon Kurzon, and the near extinction of Wizards. *The Source was the main antagonist during the first four seasons, though he was not formally introduced until "All Hell Breaks Loose". It is assumed that the Source was the "he" mentioned by Rex and Hannah in "Wicca Envy". The Source was first officially named in "Give Me a Sign" by Litvack. *After being absorbed by Cole Turner, he becomes the secondary antagonist in the fourth season. This was to make way for the season's true main villain to emerge. *Hecate was mentioned as being the Queen of the Underworld, though it is unknown if she was connected to the Source. *The Source's appearance changed drastically between "All Hell Breaks Loose" and "Charmed Again". This is due to the Source being portrayed by another actor in Season 4. Additionally, the color of his hands changed three times. *The Source's face was first seen in "Charmed and Dangerous" when he was attacked by The Devil. it is mentioned that only upper-level demons and the Charmed Ones have seen his face. *The half-faced Source was said to have been the Source for thousands of years, though but a Dark Priest said that it only had been five hundred years. *The Source is shown to have black blood. However, Cole Turner mentioned that upper-level demons have red blood. *The Source was aware of the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, but did not live to see Wyatt come to be until this brief resurrection in late 2005. *The Source possessed a sword, which he only used once, when he stabbed Cole Turner. *Prue Halliwell is the only Charmed One to have never met the Source. Her death, at the hands of the assassin Shax, occurred in the same episode as the Source's first appearance. *The Avatars seem to have been comparable in power to the Source, as in 2004, around the time of the Avatars' 21st-century rise, an Elder told Leo Wyatt that they had sensed a power like no other since the Source was alive. *Actor Peter Woodward, who portrayed the half faced Source, also appears as the demon Aku in the season 7 episodes "Someone to Witch Over Me" and "Ordinary Witches." *Despite being the longest running main villain of the series, he was vanquished about halfway through the fourth season. *The "Source of All Evil" is actually a title given to the demon who rules the underworld. The half-faced Source who is in power until Season 4 is known by no other name. Navigation Category:Symbolic Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Charmed Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Legacy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Lover Stealers Category:Possessor Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Revived Category:Summoners Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elementals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cataclysm Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Deceased